


Let Me Tell You A Story...

by amaresu



Category: Progressive Insurance, TV Commercials
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: What did she do before joining Progressive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You A Story...

It's a question she gets surprisingly often, usually because the person asking can't picture her doing anything else. It wasn't one she ever anticipated getting though so the first time it's asked she panics and blurts out, "Mechanical Bull mechanic."

It spirals from there. She tells Bill she used to be the clown at the end of the carwash and Tom about her exciting career in humane gopher removal. The Messenger gets to hear all about how she used be an odor tester for a deodorant company. It becomes something of a joke around the office after that. She tells them she's done everything from milking venom from snakes to being a dice inspector in Las Vegas.

The only thing she doesn't tell them is the truth. She'd very much like to forget the truth to be honest, but she supposes she's lucky that it's just her and Jamie closing up for the day when the ceiling gets blown in and a squad of Suttankos enter looking for her. It's only through a clever use of the Flobot, the Bundler, and Mittens the RocketCat that they're able to defeat the invaders.

It's while they're watching the remains of the ship burn that Jamie turns to her, "You didn't use to be a Gum Buster did you?"

"No, Jamie, I wasn't." She sighs and is forced to admit that there's no getting around it, "I was a princess on the planet Carpogio. Now I'm probably the only surviving member of the royal family. After the Suttankos invaded I was smuggled off-world with a battalion of soldiers, but our ship was spotted and attacked. I managed to get to an escape pod, but it was damage and ended up crashing here on Earth."

"And now you sell insurance," Jamie said with more than a little disbelief.

"And now I sell insurance." She kept watching the fire, afraid to look at him.

"Good thing you didn't sell any to them." It's a poor attempt at a joke, but it gets her to laugh and soon the both of them are bent over giggling and holding onto each other.

They calm down when they hear the sirens, "You won't tell anyone?"

"No," Jamie shakes his head and reaches down to pick up Mittens. "Besides who would believe me? Ski Slope Illustrator is way more plausible."

Flo lets out another chuckle and heads over to see if the Flobot can be saved. She kind of hopes it can't because the thing gives her the creeps, but it did come in handy today.


End file.
